injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom Zone
'''The Phantom Zone '''is a pocket dimension discovered by Superman's father, the scientist Jor-El. The Zone was used to imprison the most dangerous criminals on Krypton, with the most well-known prisoner being General Dru-Zod. It is inhabited by wraith-like beings called phantoms. Injustice: Gods Among Us Several portals leading into the Phantom Zone can be found in the Fortress of Solitude stage. Combatants can be knocked into a Phantom Zone projector and then spat out of a portal, taking damage. They can also be knocked into the Zone itself through a portal at the far left side of the menagerie section, where they will collide with one of the crystal fragments housing a monstrous wraith. The wraith will proceed to take a bite out of the fighter's shoulder before being knocked off by a floating rock, and then the fighter will fall through a second Zone portal, winding up in the laboratory section of the stage. Zod is able to temporarily trap his opponents in a Phantom Zone crystal as part of his of gameplay and even summon the wraith from the stage transition as his Character Trait. According to some character profiles, the Phantom Zone is used by Superman to 're-educate' several super-villains into joining his side, suggesting that the Man of Steel spares villains if he believes they could be useful, such as Bane and Killer Frost. Near the end of Story Mode, the Zone is used to safely seal away the Regime Doomsday after the monster is defeated. If Classic Battle is cleared (by any character), a cutscene will show Superman being sucked into the Zone's portal in the menagerie. As he is pulled closer to the portal, he has several flashbacks of Lois Lane, her death at his own hands and his murder of the Joker before being pulled into the Zone by a Phantom. Kal-El is then seen trapped inside a crystal, screaming in anguish as he is banished deeper into the Zone. Injustice 2 *The following sections contains spoilers for Injustice 2* If Absolute Justice is pursued at the end of the story mode, after Batman's victory, Superman is bound by Kryptonite handcuffs and depowered by what appears to be gold Kryptonite. After being depowered, Superman is sent to the Phantom Zone but not before saying that even without his powers, the Phantom Zone can't hold him and he will be back and Batman replied they'll be ready for his return. Prisoners *General Zod *Superboy *Wonder Girl released *Starfire released *Red Robin released; dead *Bane (Regime) Released *Killer Frost (Regime) Released *Doomsday (Regime) *Superman (Regime), Classic Battle or Absolute Justice Only Trivia *Originally in the Pre-Crisis era of DC, the Phantom Zone turned its inhabitants into literal phantoms, who were unable to interact with the outside world but could still observe it. The modern Post-Crisis Phantom Zone was influenced by the Richard Donner Superman movies, which depicted it as a glass shard where inmates were trapped in and flung into space, unable to escape. Images 400px-Phantom_zone.png|Possible image of an imprisoned Dru-Zod 400px-Phantom.png|A Phantom about to attack Hal Jordan Phantom_zone_projector.png|The Phantom Zone projector in the Fortress of Solitude Zod trap .jpg|Zod trapping Superman in a Phantom Zone crystal Category:Stage Hazards Category:Locations